custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuva
- Elite= - Upgrade= - Original= }} |header=Nuva| group=| job=Lord of Rhagard| element=| powers=| mask=Unknown| tools=Scythe (Formerly) Sword| status=Deceased| location=Balfe Nui| pron=NOO-vah}}Nuva was a dark and mysterious figure who was capable of manipulating the Forgotten Warriors in the Remains Alternate Universe and served as the antagonist in Uprising, Patriots and Elegy. History Early life Currently, Nuva's origins remain unclear and are subject to considerable debate. What is known, however, is that he recently came into a position of power in Balfe Nui, where he gained the ability to manipulate corpses. Able to reanimate bodies, Nuva amassed an army of Forgotten Warriors in secret. He was able to keep both his own existence and the existence of his creations unknown to the other locals of Balfe Nui. During this period, Nuva was also known to have found a Miru-shaped Kanohi, which was capable of inducing pain in the Forgotten Warriors. It is known that this Kanohi allowed him to increase his powers over a greater range of corpses, as well as ensuring their obedience. Whether or not this Kanohi was of his own design, however, remains unknown. ''Uprising'' Several weeks ago, Nuva altered his tactics and revealed his Forgotten Warriors to the world. Whether or not this event was intended to coincide with the unexplained arrival of the Farside Toa in Bafle Nui, is a topic of discussion. Nuva was known to have ventured into the outlands of Balfe Nui and personally infected several wandering Matoran on this day, instructing them to deliver new orders to his Forgotten Warriors. He personally sent a Po-Matoran to contact Toa Caliga, a newly-converted follower of his, to raid the Farside Village. Additionally, Nuva was known to have formed an alliance with a Turaga of Earth in a nearby village. The Turaga had arranged to deliver him the blueprints to his village's defenses, which would allow Nuva to raze the settlement the following day. However, a Le-Matoran murdered the Turaga whilst he slept in a way-station, preventing the plans from reaching Nuva. The following day, Nuva was seen ordering a fresh batch of Forgotten Warriors around outside his fortress by Toa Merall, Brorag and Dorvan. He then returned to matters within the stronghold, mainly his overseeing of the construction of the Protosteel Construct, a mechanical worm-like android designed to hunt and kill enemies of Nuva. Shortly afterwards, however, the Farside To were reunited with each other and managed to infiltrate the fortress. Although they kept their distance, the brash actions of Vorred revealed their presence to Nuva and his minions. Thus, Nuva was taken hostage for a short instance, though he was swiftly able to escape and overpower Vorred. He then ordered his Forgotten Warriors to engage the Toa whilst he activated the Protosteel Construct. Whilst the Toa made quick work of their reanimated enemies, they were unable to prevent the activation of a Protosteel Worm. The Toa were then forced to flee from their new attacker, but were picked off and impaled by its Protosteel talons one by one. Unfortunately, Nuva's plans were foiled by Xafri, who donned the Kanohi Tilira and sacrificed her own life force - along with the spiritual energy of Toa Dorvan and Guxad - to selectively restore the fallen Farside Toa to life, as well as destroy the Protosteel Worm. Patriots A number of weeks later, Nuva came into contact with the Patriots, a team of Elite Toa, comprised of some of Balfe Nui's finest warriors and the surviving residents of the Farside Village. In retaliation, he began progressively attacking Matoran settlements and isolating the wandering Toa of the region, such as Vastara and Gesikk. Over the course of the ensuing battles during this period, Nuva's forces captured Toa Endros and Toa Hakefor, converting them into Forgotten Warriors. When Toa Theran was captured whilst on a mission to a nearby settlement, he was taken to neutral territory, where he found himself in the company of Endros and Hakefor. The two Toa spoke of liberation and manipulated him into falling prey to Nuva's lure. Nuva himself then appeared and coerced Theran into servitude, charging him with the task of returning to the Patriots' base and assassinating Tilira, who had just returned to the world. However, after overpowering both Jecon and Vorred, Theran was apprehended and cured of the infection by Tilira, providing him with immunity to the Undead plague and from Nuva's taint, foiling yet another of Nuva's plans. Later that day, the Patriots reunited and charged off, convinced that they could defeat Nuva once and for all under Tilira's leadership. As some members of their team had been fighting Nuva's forces non-stop, however, the group set up a temporary camp in order to rest. After some minor dismay, they sent out two Toa to scout ahead: Vastara and Kyhae. They then left, and they waited for their return. Nuva's forces then ambushed the scout group, killing Viretha and Toa Leshar. Nuva himself was present for the battle and, when the rest of the Patriots arrived on the scene, confronted Tilira. After managing to break his enemy's shield, Nuva's Infection Claw was damaged and he resorted to his secondary plan, which involved firing one of the Great Disks at Tilira, knocking everyone on the battlefield out with the blast. Nuva then beat a hasty retreat, but was forced to leave behind the Infected Kanohi that he had used to control the Forgotten Warriors. Although Tilira's spirit was replaced with that of another Toa, it is assumed that Nuva believed that he had vanquished his foe. Elegy TBA Legacy TBA Known Powers The Forgotten Warrior Virus Nuva was able to create the Forgotten Warrior virus, with the infected developing black outgrowths and slowly losing their mind over time. Meanwhile, Nuva was able to manipulate their sense of reality and controlled them using a control mask. The virus could be spread either by Nuva's virus launcher or by being damaged by an infected blade, which some of his warrior carried. Fusion Nuva was able to fuse at least two beings into one entity, who then shared a combined mind. As the confusion of another's thoughts often lead to the creation becoming insane, the exact reason and goal for this action remains unclear. There were only two fusions known, one being Sorol and the other having no known name. Both proved to have very violent tendencies. Traits Nuva proved to be of a calm and calculating character, never rushing into battle until provoked. He, however, saw himself as superior to all other beings and undisputed in his claim over Balfe Nui and the city of Rhagard in particular. He was able to feel remorse as he created a ceremonial burial for the Forgotten Warriors that had fallen under his command, claiming their service to have been a necessary evil. Trivia *The 9th Toa called Nuva was one of Vorred's very first established characters, dating back to 2003. **His build in Uprising is an exact replica of his original build from '03. *Nuva was also the main antagonist in Legends of the Past, Vorred's second online story. Appearances *''Night of the Long Knives - Mentioned'' *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest - Mentioned'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery - First Appearance'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade - Cameo'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots: Chapter 11 - Mentioned'' *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' Non-Canon *''Elegy, April Fools: Final Endgame'' Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe